


the bed broke...again

by ItaruSimp



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/ItaruSimp
Summary: PLEASE I KNOW THE TITLE SOUNDS NSFW BUT I PROMISE YOU IT IS NOT!!!!!Itaru and Reader become buddies in Minecraft and play bedwars duos together.Reader is Director btwProbably OOC and also pretty much a somewhat crack fic, this is my first time writing for A3 and I only just started playing A3 yesterday sooooooo yeah. I imagine this is set sometime during the first few chapters of the story. Idk send help.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Kudos: 6





	the bed broke...again

**Author's Note:**

> M/N = minecraft name
> 
> honestly this is ass like im writing it still as i type this and its honestly garbage what are emotions what is pacing nothing exists

Another day of practice had went by and Itaru made sure to dismiss himself early, he seemed like he wasn't even paying much mind to what was being said today. He said he was just feeling under the weather, so he does almost every time. The excuse is always something along the lines of "I'm sorry, work has been really stressful lately..." or "I'm feeling a bit under the weather.."

You sighed and didn't try to fight him on his excuses, maybe they were true, probably not, who knows! You decided to dismiss everyone early today though.

You had a little laptop in your room, you didn't really have the specs or the time to game, but you did like to play minecraft and lately started to play minecraft a lot more than you probably should. You really enjoyed playing bedwars and had even met a really good player, he was really competitive it seemed so you were surprised when he accepted to party with you that one special day.

_"Hey, our last game was really fun against each other, wanna party up and play duos?"_ You had messaged the guy "Taruchi" who you had just played against, you were the last two alive and it was a heated 1v1 match against the two of you.

Normally, the guy you had messaged tended to decline invites, but given how fired up he got about the battle and given your above-average stats, he took you up on the offer.

"Alright, but if you make even the tiniest mistake, I will leave the party and go back to doing my own thing."

From then on, the two of you had been partying up and playing duos every day for what felt like hours. 

He refused to talk to you on anything or call you, which meant you were stuck to strictly typing in chat to communicate with him.

"Yellows approaching from the left side, I'll cover the bed in more end stone" You typed in chat which you then watched as Taruchi ran back from the center to come defend your base. 

You weren't the best with your pvp skills, but you had extraordinary building skills, which helped a lot for defense and quick bridge building. It also let you collect resources so Taruchi could get better gear.

"Thanks for playing with me again ^^ I have to go now, will you be on tomorrow?" You typed to the guy, which he replied as usual when you had asked him that question the other times, a simple 'yeah I'll be here'

Yet again, practice went as always, Itaru taking breaks constantly and just leaving early in the end. Worried of course, you went to his room to visit him.

_knock_

No one opens the door, he doesn't even say 'give me a minute' or something of the sort. 

You sighed, you could barge in but you also don't want to ditch Taruchi if Itaru can't even be respectful enough to let you in himself.

"Sorry I'm late, had to make a stop on my way." 

"I already played a few games without you, so far today seems to be pretty below avg players" Taruchi replied back and we quickly got to playing our rounds of bedwars for the day.

Everything was normal until the very end when I decided to ask the stupidest question I could ever ask,

_"Hey Taruchi, you got a gf?"_

_"why do you ask"_

_"Well, wanna be my minecraft bf?"_

There was no reply for a few minutes and I started to panic

'He hates me now doesn't he! I thought it'd just be a funny thing!'

_"Sure, it's not like were actually dating, besides I enjoy playing with you M/N"_

You sighed in relief at the message and laughed and said goodnight to your now minecraft bf.

During practice it was a lot different the next day

"Wow Itaru-San, you seem pretty happy today, did something good happen?!" Sakuya asked a little too cheerfully, even Masumi and Tsuzuru commented on this sudden shift in emotion.

"Ahaha..." He scratched the back of his head giving an awkward smile, "I suppose so, it really isn't that special though." 

"Well let's get to practicing, shall we?" You spoke up, interrupting the discussion.

Itaru actually stayed for the full practice this time and put in some more effort than usual, which made you quite happy seeing him finally try a bit harder. 

"Ah Itaru-San, could I talk to you real quick?" You called out, he tried to object at first saying he needed to go do something, but seeing the way you looked he sighed and decided to hear what you had to say to him.

"Why do you leave practice early so often?" You asked him, "I just feel fatigued often, I apologize."

"Why were you so happy today?" This question made him tense up for a moment before he awkwardly laughed it off "Ah... I got a raise" was all he had to say about it, which seemed off, but you shrugged and accepted his answer.

The normal routine went on, practice then play minecraft, this went on for a few days before you finally asked Taruchi an important question.

_"I was wondering, if you maybe live nearby me we could meet up sometime?"_

_"I don't know about that, sounds sus"_

_"We could go to a public area, like a net cafe"_

After some convincing, he agreed to meet you at a net cafe in Veludo. You called off practice for tomorrow so you could go meet up with your minecraft bf irl.

You had a lot of anxiety about the meeting tomorrow and couldn't sleep, what if he was some creep, what if he thought you were super ugly, what if he was super ugly, what if he was a she!

Actually the last part doesn't matter, he or she if they're cute it's fine with me.

You went to the kitchen and made some tea when you heard a groan, Itaru had entered.

"I-Itaru! You're still awake?! What are you doing up!"

"I could ask the same thing to you, I heard a bunch of stuff fall and came to check what the noise was, I was trying to sleep after all" He sighed, and you apologized for waking him.

"What are you shaking for? Worried about something?" He asked, you shook your head slowly and blurted out that you were fine, a small chuckle and he left like that.

So, the day of the meeting is finally here, you rush to look nice but also casual since gamers don't dress in fancy clothes to meet up do they??? and head to the net cafe, you look around a bit and notice a familiar face, Itaru, but assume Taruchi hasn't arrived yet so you strike up a conversation with Itaru while you're here.

"Itaru-San! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see you of all people at a net cafe, maybe you just didn't strike him as the type to be interested in games.

"I'm waiting on someone." You cheerfully blurted out with anxiety lingering in your voice, he apparently was also waiting for someone.

It only took about 5 minutes before you realized who Taruchi was

"I-Taru. Taruchi- Are you Taruchi?!" You suddenly shouted out

"M/N?!" Itaru seemed shocked

You two kinda just stood their awkward for a moment before going to sit down.

"I didn't expect you to be my minecraft girlfriend, honestly now that I know it's you it makes me even more happy." He spoke up, causing you to blush

You were just silent, not sure how to reply

You were looking down fumbling with your fingers, given how the cafe was set up the two of you were sitting next to one another.

"Hmm..." he mumbled out 

He tilted your chin upward, only giving you a quick second to look him in the eyes before he leaned in to kiss you.

Your eyes widened from shock and you felt your whole face just burn up instantly, he broke the kiss after a few seconds though

"I wouldn't mind you being my actual girlfriend, you know." He spoke up with a chuckle.

"I- I would love to be your girlfriend, Itaru!" You blurted out, which kinda surprised him as he expected rejection, but nonetheless was glad with your response and gave you another quick kiss.

"Why don't we go back to the dorms, I can show you my setup."

And so, whenever there's free time, Y/N brings her laptop to Itaru's room so they can play together, or sometimes just come empty handed to watch whatever Itaru's playing or just cuddle with him.

"Itaru! The bed broke again! I don't wanna lose get your ass back over here already!" 

"What a demanding girlfriend you are, some day I'll teach you pvp so you can just defend yourself!"

**Author's Note:**

> My IRL friend gave me the idea after saying Itaru is a Twitch Streamer and somehow that translated to omg minecraft gf itaru please be my minecraft bf i am begging you-


End file.
